


delivery for mr. mercury

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: Apollo hires an escort for Hermes' birthday, but there's a mix-up with the delivery.





	delivery for mr. mercury

There was a knock on the hotel room door and just like that Hermes was standing upright, his shoulders rigid. “This was a terrible idea,” he said. But Apollo could tell he wasn’t as nervous as he seemed; the long day on the beach had rested him enough so that his usual tense demeanor had eased into an only slightly-stressed one.

“You won’t be saying that when he takes his clothes off,” Apollo said. He was jittery from the drinks they’d shared only a half hour before and the grin he had on his face when he opened the door was loose and overly friendly.

The escort at the door was a new face Apollo didn’t recognize. He had been expecting his regular, Jason, to appear but slowly Apollo remembered that he had playfully told the service to ‘surprise him.’ And, well. It was certainly a surprise.

The escort was gorgeous with dark skin and black curls hidden only by a pastel blue baseball cap that read 'Sweet On America.’ He was dressed in a matching uniform with a pastel blue button-down that hugged at his shoulders and fell loosely around a tapered waist. His black jeans looked as if they had been tailored either too small or just right depending on one’s preference – his thighs were thick, spreadable, and Apollo could only image the things he would do between them.

“Hi,” the escort said and if he noticed Apollo’s hungry eyes he chose to ignore them. He was scowling, an expression made particularly fierce by a pair of eyes as green as the shore just outside their hotel room. Apollo felt as if the Sea itself had come to fight him. “Um, I have a delivery for a Mr. H. Mercury?”

“Apollo,” Hermes said chidingly behind him.

“That would be us,” Apollo said with a grin. The escort made to hand him something, a package Apollo realized in retrospect, but before he could make the full move Apollo had taken it upon himself to grab the boy by the elbow and bring him into the hotel room. “I have to say, Reyna outdid herself with this one. How many appointments have you already made? You’re beautiful.”

The escort went from looking startled, then offended, then confused. His mouth opened, then closed. “I’m… What?”

Apollo waved the question off and then proceeded to remove his own shirt.

The escort’s eyes boggled. It hadn’t been the reaction Apollo was expecting, but he would take it. He offered the guy a brilliant smile. “Like what you see?”

The escort hurried his eyes away, but then they found Hermes who had begun to unbuckle his belt. He swallowed visibly. “Um,” he started, “I think you have the…” He trailed off, which was fine with Apollo who had abruptly appeared behind him.

Apollo pressed his hands against the front of the escort’s thighs, pulling him back against the front of his body. The guy had let out a shaky breath before strangling a groan as Apollo unabashedly gripped his cock through the denim of his jeans.

“Reyna definitely sent the right one,” Apollo told Hermes. He was delighted by the shiver that his breath had elicited from the boy. “Look at how thick he is.” He pressed the escort’s cock between his fingers so Hermes could see the outline. Rudely, he wiggled it as if the movement would pronounce its size. The escort made a hissing sound and Apollo released him only to run a finger along the length to the head and  _squeeze_.

“I take it you’ll be the first to ride him,” Hermes said, amused. He had taken the few steps he needed to come to the boy’s front and Apollo could tell he was hard through the thin fabric of his boxers. So, it seemed, could the escort whose breath had hitched.

“You know me so well,” Apollo answered with a grin.

“May I?” Hermes asked, his nimble fingers finding the line of the escort’s jaw.

“What?” the boy asked. He seemed dazed, overwhelmed.

“He wants to kiss you,” Apollo clarified.

“He… Oh,” the boy said, “sure.”

Apollo felt a little offended that Hermes got to receive a kiss from the escort while he himself had received a scowl at the door. But then again, perhaps it was because Hermes was more of a gentleman where Apollo was crude. “Hurry up,” Apollo muttered, although truthfully he enjoyed watching Hermes kiss. It was like watching a dancer. “His ass feels tight and I want to fuck it.”

Apollo wasn’t sure if it was the mix of the roughness of his voice and Hermes’ soothing lips or if it was perhaps because the escort himself was young. But one moment he was kissing Hermes, his eyebrows pinched together and his ass pressing curiously back against Apollo’s hips, and the next he was shaking, hard, between the two of them.

Hermes blinked.

Apollo stared. “Did you just…?”

“I’m sorry,” the escort hurried to say. “I just wasn’t expecting this and it was– I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to be sorry,” Hermes said gently.

Not-gently, Apollo asked, “What do you mean 'wasn’t expecting this’?”

The escort separated himself between the two of them, wincing at the discomfort of cum in his jeans, and reached down for the package that he had dropped when Apollo pulled him. He lifted it, unsure which of them to give it to. Apollo noticed a name was embroidered on the chest of the boy’s shirt in magenta thread:  _Percy_.

Hermes reached for the package. A small card was attached. “Dear Hermes,” Hermes read aloud. “Congratulations on your new business deal. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for your birthday, but I hope you’ll accept these chocolate truffles as a–”

“You’re a delivery boy?” Apollo asked.

“Sorry it wasn’t obvious,” Percy said, tugging at his baseball cap. The acidity in his voice made Apollo’s heart ache. All at once, he wanted this boy, not just his cock.

“We apologize,” Hermes said. “We didn’t mean to assume… Apollo hired an escort.”

“You thought I was an escort?” Percy asked. He sounded strangely flattered.

“Sorry it wasn’t obvious,” said Apollo.

He met Percy’s eyes and the two of them shared something in that look Apollo couldn’t quite explain. “Well,” Percy said, slowly. “This was my last stop for the night if you guys would be willing to wait a couple of minutes.”

“A couple of minutes for?” Hermes asked.

“For me to get it back up,” Percy said. And grinned.


End file.
